Lo que la tormenta trajo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MayuAka. UA. Algo que empieza una tarde de verano, con una taza de café y termina un día de invierno, con una novela visual.


**Comunidad:** minutitos lj.  
 **Tabla:** Beatrice.  
 **Tema:** 05\. El verano sin ti es tan frío como el invierno. El invierno sin ti es incluso más frío.

* * *

 **Lo que la tormenta trajo.**

Al haber nacido el primer día de invierno, a Akashi no le gusta mucho el verano, con su constante sensación de humedad y sus inminentes lluvias; con ese calor que lo persigue a todos lados, sin importar donde se esconda.

Normalmente, Akashi no se queja. Al provenir de una familia adinerada, casi no sufre de las inclemencias de la estación, pues la empresa de su padre cuenta con la última tecnología en aire acondicionado y lo tiene instalado hasta en los automóviles de la compañía, de los que él hace uso si necesita abandonar la oficina. Sin embargo y pese a estas precauciones, no siempre se puede escapar del clima y Akashi lo confirma una tarde de principios de Julio; una tarde perfectamente normal, soleada, llena de personas que disfrutan sus helados bajo las sombrillas de colores del distrito comercial.

Precisamente debido al buen clima, Akashi decide caminar y abandona a su chofer (ya acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su jefe) en medio de una calle cualquiera, seguro de que podrá orientarse para llegar a la oficina en cuanto alcance el centro de Tokio. Sin embargo, mientras camina a buen paso, sorteando a las parejas y grupos de amigos que como él disfrutan de un día de verano como cualquier otro, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, con esa rapidez que sólo tiene en días calurosos, reemplazando la sensación pegajosa del sudor por el frío más inclemente en cuestión de segundos.

Las gotas de lluvia caen a su alrededor, tan grandes como monedas, haciendo ruidos secos. Antes de que pueda decidir qué hacer, el pavimento a sus pies se tiñe de color gris oscuro y las personas a su alrededor corren, chocando contra él, tratando de resguardarse, deteniendo taxis por doquier, de manera que pronto se ve solo en medio de una calle cuyas sombrillas han perdido su color. Llueve y las gotas crean una pantalla tan densa que las cosas en su campo de visión se vuelven formas borrosas; llueve y seguramente su chofer ya está en la empresa, sin ser consciente de que su jefe se moja en medio de una calle desconocida y sin el dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi.

Por suerte, a su derecha hay un café solitario y en él entra tras cerciorarse de que el único ocupante es el camarero, quien lee una revista con el codo apoyado sobre la barra principal. No es que a Akashi le disguste la compañía, pero sabe que su padre se enojará si deja que alguien lo vea en un estado tan deplorable y prefiere evitarse más problemas por el día, por lo que entra sin pararse a considerar mejores opciones o segundos planes.

—Buenas tardes —saluda cuando traspasa el umbral y se detiene para colocar su chaqueta mojada sobre la percha más cercana, aunque nada puede hacer por sus zapatos, que dejan huellas húmedas tras de sí mientras se aproxima a la barra—. Me gustaría tomar un americano espresso, por favor.

El camarero no da muestras de escucharlo. Sigue parapetado detrás de su revista, que Akashi reconoce como una novela ligera, algo relacionado con el anime, si no se equivoca.

—¿Disculpe...? —Akashi alza la voz tras un minuto de silencio, pensando que quizá el hombre no ha encontrado un buen punto donde detener su lectura, pero pasado este tiempo se da cuenta de que está siendo ignorado y la perspectiva, en lugar de enfadarlo, le da risa, pues nunca le ha pasado algo similar. La gente a su alrededor siempre está lista para servirle y no hay nadie que, de manera voluntaria o no, se niegue a hacerlo. No hasta este hombre—. ¿Sabe que hay un cliente aquí?

—Sí. Aunque no estabas aquí hace un segundo —dice el hombre, apartando por fin el librito de su rostro, de manera que bajo el flequillo de color plateado, Akashi encuentra pupilas del mismo color en un rostro un tanto anguloso y transparente en sus emociones. No parece que el hombre sea mayor que él y mucho menos que le importe ser el objeto de su escrutinio mientras se dirige a la cafetera más cercana, dejando abandonado su libro frente a él—. Americano espresso, ¿verdad?

Akashi no se molesta en responder. En su lugar, lo observa con cuidado, sin ocultar la sonrisa socarrona que adorna sus labios ante esta muestra de indiferencia e incluso enojo, sentimientos que las personas que lo rodean no se atreven a expresar. El joven va vestido de negro, con un delantal envolviéndole las caderas, creando un contraste entre su camisa blanca, planchada de manera concienzuda y sus pantalones y zapatos, todo ello perfectamente limpio y sin una arruga. Tiene el aspecto que su padre valora: el de un oficinista, el de alguien comprometido con su empresa y con su trabajo, pero sus acciones dicen todo lo contrario y el libro que leía, también.

—¿Es interesante? —pregunta Akashi, observando la portada del libro que el otro dejó abandonado. Se titula "Mi hermanita no puede ser tan linda" y muestra a una jovencita de cabello extraño señalando hacia el cielo azul. Akashi no se atreve a tocarlo sin autorización, pero dado que el hombre no entiende a qué se refiere, pues se detiene a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, Akashi no tiene más remedio que tomarlo y levantarlo en el aire para mostrárselo.

—No está mal.

—¿Entonces te gustan este tipo de obras?

—Me ayudan a pasar el rato —contesta el hombre, por sobre el sonido de la cafetera.

—Eso no me deja muy en claro si te gustan o no —comenta Akashi, revisando la contraportada. No está muy familiarizado con el mundo del anime y manga, por lo que no puede juzgar si la descripción es extraña o normal para el género. Aun así, el hombre tiene razón, es un libro interesante por el solo hecho de salirse de lo esperado, de lo normal, de lo que todos leen.

—¿Acaso me tiene que gustar algo para leerlo? —pregunta el hombre, tomando una taza de porcelana de la vitrina detrás suya para después verter el café dentro. Akashi inhala el aroma mientras analiza sus palabras; es un olor rico y penetrante, un poco amargo pero fuerte, que logra ahuyentar un poco el frío que sus ropas mojadas le causan.

—Es un punto de vista peculiar —responde por fin.

—Aquí tienes tu espresso —dice el hombre, entregándole la taza junto con sus complementos: una cucharilla de plata, un recipiente también de porcelana lleno de azúcar y otro de crema, por si la necesita. No parece muy interesado en seguir la plática, pero a Akashi no le importa, pues todavía sostiene su libro entre las manos, privándolo de cualquier excusa para volver a olvidarse de él.

—¿Hace cuánto que lees este tipo de novelas? —pregunta Akashi, persistente, pues de otro modo se aburriría ya que la lluvia no cesa; su constante golpeteo en las vitrinas lo hace sentir aislado del mundo.

—Desde que iba en la preparatoria —contesta el otro, muy a su pesar. Akashi le ha quitado la fuente de su entretenimiento y lo ha convertido, a su vez, en su pasatiempo, lo que no deja de ser absurdo y enervante a la vez. Pero la lluvia no cesa y alguien tiene que ceder—. Las encontré por casualidad —dice él, anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta de Akashi, que puede entrever en sus ojos—. Desde entonces he continuado leyéndolos. Son mucho menos densos que un libro de verdad pero su contenido sobrepasa las simplezas de algunos mangas. Supongo que no entiendes a qué me refiero.

—No en realidad —dice Akashi, dándole un sorbo a su café. Ni siquiera ha tocado el azúcar, pero no hace mueca alguna al sentir la amargura del líquido—. Pero siempre es interesante escuchar a alguien hablar de aquello que le apasiona. Tengo muchos amigos así, con diferentes aficiones: el basketball, los horóscopos...

—Vaya. Qué bien que me encuentres interesante, me alegra mucho que no te aburras gracias a mí —dice él y a Akashi no le cuesta discernir el tono sarcástico de sus palabras, pues hasta en eso es parecido a sus viejos amigos, en especial a Midorima, aunque éste tiene una forma de ser muy diferente a la del hombre frente a él, sin duda impaciente por volver a su lectura.

—Dime, ¿no te regañan por el maltrato al cliente? —pregunta Akashi, con una sonrisa en los labios, pues todavía (sí, todavía), lo encuentra bastante divertido.

—Normalmente yo no interactúo con los clientes —explica el otro, recargándose contra la barra a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encuentra Akashi—. Pero mi compañero no vino hoy, así que no tengo otra opción. Normalmente sólo preparo las órdenes y él se hace cargo de lo demás, dado que no puede cocinar ni un huevo, pero... —el hombre se encoge de hombros—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No —dice Akashi, tendiéndole el libro por fin, pues ha captado el mensaje oculto tras sus solícitas palabras.

El hombre toma el libro y se sumerge inmediatamente en su lectura, sin añadir nada más ni dirigirle una última mirada a su cliente, así que Akashi vuelve a encontrarse con una portada como única compañía y el sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo. Por suerte, las lluvias de verano son efímeras aunque fuertes y para el momento en el que Akashi se termina por fin su café, depositando el precio exacto sobre la barra (precio que ha leído en la pared frente a él, escrito con sobrias letras romanas), la lluvia ya ha cesado y está listo para marcharse.

—Muchas gracias por el café —dice, poniéndose de pie, o en su caso, dejándose caer de la silla alta que ocupaba segundos atrás; sus zapatos hacen un ruido parecido al de la lluvia al caer y quizá eso logra que el camarero aparte la vista de su libro para despedir a su único cliente del día—. Sin duda recordaré este lugar para una próxima ocasión. Por cierto... —añade, cuando ya se ha puesto la chaqueta y está de pie frente al tirador de la puerta—. Me llamo Akashi Seijurou.

—M-Mayuzumi Chihiro —contesta el camarero, más debido a la sorpresa que a la intención de dar su nombre y quizá esto es lo que Akashi persigue, pues sonríe y no añade nada más.

Mayuzumi lo ve salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para internarse en el mar de gente que nuevamente recorre la ciudad, ahora en busca de café y aperitivos. Sin embargo, Mayuzumi está muy lejos de volver a disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que le fueron arrebatadas una vez ese desconocido (¿es un desconocido, ahora que sabe su nombre?) cruzó el umbral. Pues así como los vientos llaman a las nubes y éstas a las tormentas, al parecer Akashi ha atraído más clientes y en cuanto él se va, aparecen unos cuantos más, logrando que la novela de Mayuzumi quede olvidada sobre el mostrador por lo que resta de la tarde.

.

Akashi no olvida su promesa, como Mayuzumi comprueba conforme la temporada de lluvias se ciñe sobre Tokyo. Quizá no aparezca todos los días y sus horarios varíen, de modo que muchas veces sólo se encuentran cuando él ya va de salida, pero en general, se puede decir que ya es un cliente regular.

Mayuzumi ya sabe que servirle sin necesidad de que él tenga que pedirlo y nunca le da azúcar, crema ni una cucharilla con qué removerlas. Sin embargo, esa curiosa coincidencia que les permitió conocerse no se ha repetido. El local nunca está vacío y a veces, sobre todo conforme el otoño va tiñendo las hojas de los árboles, la afluencia es tanta que Akashi tiene que comprar su café y marcharse a tomarlo en algún otro lugar. La mayoría del tiempo, no obstante, se sienta junto a una de las ventanas y revisa documentos o lee un libro mientras la luz diurna abandona la ciudad, dejando paso a las farolas.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno este lugar? —le pregunta Mayuzumi una tarde, amparado por el ruido que un grupo de clientes hace al ordenar.

—El café no está nada mal —dice Akashi, sin variar su tono de voz, por lo que atrae la atención de las personas más cercanas. El lugar está lejos de alcanzar la máxima capacidad, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar situaciones embarazosas, por lo que Mayuzumi se apresura a tenderle su café para deshacerse de él.

—¿Le gustaría azúcar o crema con su café? —dice, mientras finge buscar dichos complementos para él—. Hay mejores lugares —añade, cuando las personas atentas a su conversación desvían la vista—. Y se nota que puedes costearlos.

—No, gracias. Me gusta tomar el café solo, así como también me gusta el lugar —dice Akashi con tono casual y Mayuzumi frunce el entrecejo.

—Si esto es por mí...

—Vaya, ¿decir eso no es algo engreído de tu parte? —aunque Akashi no sonríe, Mayuzumi escucha la sorna en sus palabras, pero en lugar de enfurecerse, simplemente se encoge de hombros. Pelear siempre le ha parecido extenuante.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Ciertamente lo haré —dice él, tomando su café y empezando a alejarse.

Mayuzumi lo ve partir exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Por el momento se han acabado las confrontaciones y el tenso silencio que han convertido a su lugar de trabajo en un espacio diferente, más interesante incluso, aunque no por eso menos incómodo; pero volverán, como el aroma del café siempre vuelve con él a casa; la última sonrisa de Akashi (la que tenía mientras se alejaba) se lo dijo.

.

Akashi no suele entablar conversación con los clientes que frecuentan el café. Normalmente está demasiado ocupado para ello, pues tiene que revisar documentos o trabajar en su laptop, cosas que ya no hace en su despacho si tiene la oportunidad. Pero eso no le impide observar e incluso empezar a reconocer a las personas que, como él, prefieren ese lugar por sobre otros. Está por ejemplo un grupo de chicas universitarias que pasan los domingos por la tarde estudiando en las mesitas del local, así como un hombre mayor que los visita los jueves, después de su sesión del club de lectura. No faltan los clientes y los hay de todos los tipos, incluso hasta aquellos que comparten las mismas metas que él, como Akashi descubre un día en una conversación bastante casual con un joven rubio, sentado junto a él en la barra mientras espera su café.

—¡Hola, Kurokocchi, Mayuzumi-san! ¡Lo mismo de siempre, por favor~! —saluda el joven rubio y Akashi se percata de que, pese a que ambos asienten, no parecen muy contentos de verlo.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —pregunta Akashi, cuando el rubio vuelve a tomar asiento tras saludar enfáticamente al compañero de Mayuzumi, al que Akashi no presta mucha atención, pues tiene una habilidad especial para pasar desapercibido.

—Eh, algo así —dice él y luego se delata—: Ojalá.

—Los camareros de aquí son un poco enojones, ¿no crees? —pregunta Akashi, mirando a Mayuzumi y Kise sonríe, aunque él mira en dirección opuesta, hacia el joven de cabello azul que lee un libro (más no una novela visual) apoyado en la barra, aprovechando que las órdenes de los clientes todavía no están listas.

—¡Sí! Pero eso es lo que me gusta de este lugar.

Akashi guarda silencio y pronto el joven se retira al otro extremo de la barra con su cappuccino, dejándolo solo y pensativo. Al parecer, no es el único al que le gustan los retos y eso le da valor para continuar con sus pesquisas, por muy inútiles que parezcan.

.

Akashi sólo aparece en días de tormenta, pero no siempre se va con ellas. Mayuzumi lo ve ir y venir mientras él devora una novela visual tras otra, seguro de que espera algo suyo. ¿Qué? No lo sabe y cansado de la situación, un día se aproxima a su mesa y le tiende la novela visual que acaba de terminar.

—Gracias —dice Akashi y aunque Mayuzumi puede ver la sombra de una pregunta en sus ojos de color impar, se abstiene de hacerla y empieza a hojear el volumen—. ¿Es interesante?

—No se cuenta entre mis favoritos, pero no está mal —después de todo, se lo dio en un arrebato o de otro modo habría escogido con más cuidado el título. Pero servirá. Para cambiar _algo_ , lo que sea, de esos interminables días en que se persiguen el uno al otro, Akashi, seguro de sus intenciones y Mayuzumi, enojado por no saberlas y por ende, por no tener la capacidad de decidir en base a ellas. No hasta ese momento.

—Lo cuidaré bien.

Mayuzumi se encoge de hombros y regresa a su puesto de trabajo ante la mirada de Akashi, que tiene la cabeza ladeada como un niño, sin duda sorprendido de que sus planes se hayan salido, por una vez, de su control. Lo cual no es necesariamente malo, piensa, mientras hace a un lado sus documentos y empieza a leer el primer capítulo. Siempre le han gustado los retos.

.

A Akashi no le toma mucho tiempo terminar la novela visual. De hecho, lo hace ese mismo día, mientras los clientes a su alrededor entran y salen, sin prestarle atención al hombre que se sienta en la esquina más alejada del local, en una solitaria mesa donde ha esparcido todos sus documentos y varias tazas de café vacías por igual. Para cuando termina, sin embargo, ya es tarde y tanto Mayuzumi como su compañero se encuentran atareados cerrando el lugar.

—Puedo esperar —dice Akashi cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Mayuzumi, a medio camino de lavar los platos. No se molesta en consultar su reloj pues sabe que hace mucho tiempo que terminó su turno en la empresa y su padre lo regañará de todas maneras, por lo que permanece en su lugar, arreglando sus cosas para partir una vez Mayuzumi esté libre.

Pero sus planes, de nuevo, no salen conforme él espera. Mayuzumi despide a su compañero tras quince minutos en los que reina el sonido de los platos y vasos entrechocando y el ruido del agua del grifo. El joven (se llama Kuroko, Akashi recuerda de pronto), hace una reverencia agradecida a Mayuzumi antes de partir, colocando el letrero de cerrado tras la puerta. Akashi lo ve desaparecer en la noche tras haberse encontrado con el chico rubio al que conoció tiempo atrás.

La imagen de ambos caminando bajo las farolas de la calle pronto se desvanece de su mente mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a la barra.

—¿Qué te pareció? —pregunta Mayuzumi, cuando escucha sus pasos, pero sin voltearse para encararlo. Todavía le queda una montaña de platos por lavar y no puede escaquearse de su trabajo, sobre todo cuando le pidió expresamente a Kuroko que los dejara solos.

—No está mal —dice Akashi, sentándose en el mismo taburete que la primera vez, con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Mayuzumi—. No obstante, no podría contarlo entre mis favoritos...

—Qué gracioso —ambos sonríen, aunque por diferentes razones: Akashi al saber que su dardo ha dado en el blanco y Mayuzumi porque no le ha pasado desapercibido el intento de Akashi por imitarlo, incluso hasta en el despectivo tono de voz.

—En realidad no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de literatura, por lo que no sabría juzgar qué tan buena es. Pero resulta entretenido, algo así como ciencia ficción con chicas apenas vestidas y un tipo súper poderoso.

—Tampoco es mi favorita, pero está muy de moda, así que decidí darle una oportunidad.

—Ya veo... ¿Te gustan otras cosas aparte de las novelas visuales? Me refiero a cosas relacionadas, como el manga y el anime —Akashi conoce ambos términos, pues son de uso común, pero éste ha sido su primer acercamiento con ese mundo, pues su padre nunca dejó que usara sus ratos libres en semejantes tonterías y él no puede decir que se haya perdido de mucho, no todavía.

—Es una larga historia —dice Mayuzumi, pero su intento por desviar o incluso terminar la conversación cae en saco roto.

—Tenemos tiempo —dice Akashi, haciendo un gesto para abarcar el local vacío y el letrero de _cerrado_ detrás de la puerta—. Además —dice, adelantándose a cualquier excusa que Mayuzumi pueda preparar—, ya no hay platos sucios y Kuroko-san se encargó de acondicionar el local antes de que le pidieras que se fuera. Prácticamente ya no tienes nada que hacer.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad? —dice Mayuzumi, sin esconder su irritación, mientras se seca las manos en su delantal y dirige su mirada a Akashi.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un café? Yo invito —dice en su lugar—. Así puedes contarme esa "larga historia" tuya.

—¿Y tú me contarás la tuya? —pregunta con sorna, pero Akashi asiente.

—Sí e incluso lavaré las tazas y platos que utilicemos.

Mayuzumi se encoge de hombros mientras se dirige de nuevo hacia la cafetera y busca los granos de café. Nunca en su vida ha tenido una cita tan rara, piensa, cuando descubre que Akashi sonríe al verlo trajinar por la pequeña cocina (porque ahora le queda claro que es una cita y Akashi está interesado en él), pero no pierde nada con intentarlo, sobre todo con alguien que leyó _Sword Art Online_ tan sólo para acercarse a él y quién sabe, puede que después de todo, las cosas terminen bien entre ellos. ¿O no dice el dicho que _después de la tormenta viene la calma_?

 **FIN.**


End file.
